


Nothing Left To Say

by Pieri_Ale



Series: Los chicos de Percy!! [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark Nico, M/M, Nico Feels, Shadow Percy, Slash, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieri_Ale/pseuds/Pieri_Ale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque Psique tenía razón. Cupido era un monstruo. </p>
<p>El amor era el monstruo más salvaje de todos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left To Say

"  _-Yo estaba enamorado de Percy-_  escupió Nico  _-Esa es la verdad. Ese es el gran secreto-_  Miro a Cupido  _-Feliz ahora_

Por primera vez, la mirada de Cupido parecía simpática  _-oh, yo no diría que el amor siempre te hace feliz-_  su voz sonaba más pequeña, mucho más humana  _-a veces te hace increíblemente triste…"_

Nico despertó sudando frío, como cada vez que soñaba con ese encuentro. Su habitación en el Argo II estaba en penumbras, el silencio invadía toda la atmosfera. Si sus cálculos eran correctos debían ser alrededor de las tres de la mañana. Pero eso no importaba, Nico sabe que no podrá volver a dormir. No en las próximas 24 horas, cuando su cuerpo le exija un descanso para terminar de recuperarse.

Cada vez estaban más y más cerca del templo de su padre, cada hora, cada minuto era uno menos para rescatarlos…para recatarlo…para verlo una última vez.

**Who knows how long**

Ahí en la penumbra, Nico intenta recordar cómo comenzó lo de Percy. Él no había mentido cuando le dijo a Jasón que fue un niño impresionable, pero se había callado lo demás. Percy no solo lo había impresionado, Percy había corrido en su rescate sin apenas conocerlo, sin hacer caso de las indicaciones de Thalía, posiblemente guiado por un impulso estúpido. Pero lo había intentado. Intento rescatarlos y luego accedió a ir dócilmente con la manticora para que no los dañe. Percy nunca pensó en sí mismo, él estaba más interesando en salvar a Bianca ya Nico…y eso es algo que afecto profundamente en el hijo de Hades.

**I've been awake now?**

Después de eso, Nico se ha sentido como en una montaña rusa. Con subidas y bajadas, cada una más complicada y peligrosa que la anterior. Pero él persistía, despierto, durmiendo, soñando y viviendo en una realidad que no entendía del todo. Los años 40 pasaron hace tiempo, él no podía adaptarse al ahora. Sentía que seguía bajo el hechizo del casino Lotus con la única diferencia de que su cuerpo envejecía.

Una risa amarga escapa de sus labios, claro que su cuerpo envejecía y con eso exigía nuevas sensaciones, exigía que se sacien sus necesidades, necesidades a las que Nico no podía hacer frente. ¿Cómo podía? Sus necesidades no eran razonables, no eran factibles, estaban mal…un error, una abominación…o por lo menos debía ser así ¿verdad?

Pero Nico entendía, solo no comprendía, que los tiempos habían cambiado, que ahora sus deseos no eran (del todo) mal vistos. Aun así el creció sabiendo algo, creció rechazando algo, creció pensando que ese tipo de amor estaba mal. ¿Entonces por qué ahora ve una gran aceptación a eso? No…esa no es la pregunta que debería hacerse, la verdadera pregunta es una que no se atreve a pronunciar o pensar.

**The shadows on my wall don't sleep**

Nico sabe que no debería pensar en eso, no le hace bien. Pero las sombras en las paredes parecen estar burlándose de él.

¿Era acaso, la silueta de Percy la que veía? Nico no podía asegurarlo, pero estaba seguro que lo más probable fuera que él mismo manipulo las sombras para que lo hagan.No sería la primera vez.

**They keep calling me**

_-Hey Percy-_  murmura Nico  _-¿qué piensas de mi oscuro secreto?_

La sombra de Percy no dice ni hace nada, solo se queda ahí. Desafiándolo a decir más, instándolo a admitir nuevamente aquello que intenta ignorar.

_-No lo sabes ¿verdad?-_  Nico sonríe con maldad  _-el pobre e ingenuo Percy creyendo siempre en las buenas intenciones de los demás._   _Dime Percy…¿estás dispuesto a pagar mi precio por la ayuda brindada?-_  pregunta oscuramente  _-Me dejaras cobrar mi paga_  -murmura relamiendo sus resecos labios ante su pensamiento

Sin poder evitarlo suelta una risa casi histérica. Percy nunca pagaría su precio, Percy nunca lo dejaría cobrar su paga, porque Percy nunca se enteraría de lo que él quiere a cambio. Porque Nico sabe que es demasiado cobarde como para dejar saber su precio.

**Beckoning, beckoning**

Y ahí estaba el Percy de las sombras burlándose silenciosamente de él. Riéndose de su desgracia. Haciéndole gestos retadores. Casi podía escucharlo reír y decir

_-Vamos Nico, no te atreves a buscar tu paga_

Pero Nico no va a reclamar su paga, no importa cuanta insista el Percy sombra. Nico no se atreverá a eso.

**Who knows what's right?**

El hijo de Hades suelta un suspiro. La oscuridad, las sombras, malos pensamientos, oscuros secretos y ser un hijo del rey del Inframundo no podían ser una buena combinación. Sobre todo si se trata de llegar a un punto. ¿Pero a qué clase de punto podría llegar?

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Seguir el consejo de Jasón y decírselo a todos? ¿A caso todos lo aceptaran?

Él podría contar con los dedos de una mano cuantas personas lo aceptarían. Hazel sería la primera, después de todo es su hermana. Jasón…bien, Nico no está muy seguro de si el hijo de Júpiter lo acepta por una "noble" razón o si es solo porque quiere ser superior a Percy. Rachel podría aceptarlo, todo el mundo sabe que la oráculo es media liberal.Tal vez Clarisse…mientras pueda darle una buena batalla ella estará contenta. Nico parpadea sorprendido cuando se da cuenta que ahí van cuatro de sus cinco dedos. Y el quinto solo puede pertenecerle a una persona, porque solo esa persona es capaz de aceptar a Nico al cien por ciento, solo esa persona podría darle su apoyo incondicional aun si no entendía del todo lo que pasaba. Irónicamente, esa persona es la última a la que Nico le diría.

Porque si, Nico sabe que esa quinta persona es la que probablemente lo acepte sin cuestionar nada. Pero esa quinta persona es la misma que involucra su secreto. Porque solo Percy es capaz de aceptar a Nico sin preocuparse por las consecuencias, probablemente se termine culpando por hacerlo sentir así.

**The lines keep getting thinner**

Decirle a Percy seria cruzar la delgada línea que había trazado entre su cordura y sus emociones. Pero la línea va desapareciendo poco a poco, cada día es más delgada, cada día Nico siente la necesidad de acercarse a Percy más. Siente las ganas de estar junto a él…con él.

Nico no está seguro de cómo debe proceder. Y la sombra de Percy sigue ahí mirándolo fijamente, calculándolo, analizándolo…tal y como Percy suele hacer cuando quiere descifrarlo. Pero Nico se ha vuelto un maestro del engaño, su tapadera es perfecta. Nadie nunca sospecharía la verdad mucho menos el hijo de Poseidón.

**My age has never made me wise**

Sin embargo, todo sigue dando vueltas en su cabeza. Las enseñanzas grabadas en su mente de los años 40. Las cosas impactantes de esta "nueva" era.

Como hubieran sido las cosas si no se hubiera escondido en el casino Lotus. Probablemente Zeus lo habría matado, pero si por esas cosas del destino lograba sobrevivir, ¿hubiera conocido a Percy con 70 años? Nico estaba seguro que sus sentimientos serian diferentes, él no podría estar tan enfermo como para gustar de Percy con 70 años.

Pero él ya se sentía lo suficientemente enfermo como para dudar sobre eso. ¿Realmente podría haber pasado? Nico no quiere sacar conclusiones, después de todo cuando Percy está involucrado…todo puede pasar.

**But I keep pushing on and on and on and on**   **  
**

Sin embargo, nada de eso importa ya. Él ya renuncio a lo que sentía por Percy. Ese sentimiento forma parte del pasado. Él solo ha buscado la manera de prestarle ayuda por un simple capricho suyo. No tiene nada que ver con lo que siente…sentía por Percy. Solo estaba brindándole socorro a un viejo ¿amigo? ¿Compañero de batalla? ¿Aliado?...¿primo? claro, está ayudando a un primo…entonces por qué esa palabra suena malditamente mal y provoca un sabor amargo en su boca.

Por qué si todo quedo olvidado sintió a su corazón latir desenfrenadamente cuando lo vio en el campamento romano, por qué le recorrió un pla…agradable…agradable escalofrío cuando lo escucho hablar. ¿Por qué se puso nervioso? ¿por qué sus manos comenzaron a sudar? ¿por qué sus perfectamente controladas emociones empezaron a mezclarse entre sí?

**There's nothing left 3os ay now**

Pero no, no iba a caer nuevamente en lo mismo. Lo que paso solo fue un efecto secundario después de meses sin verlo. Solo fue el fantasma de ese viejo sentimiento, nada más.

**There's nothing left to say now**

Porque él ya había superado esa pequeña etapa de su vida. Ese sentimiento era parte del pasado junto con su lejana infancia en Italia con su madre con Bianca, todo era parte del pasado.

**I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now**

Porque Nico sabe que no tiene caso luchar. La lucha solo lo perjudicara aún más. Después de todo, Percy le pertenecía a Annabeth. Era única y exclusivamente de la hija de Atenea. No importa si a ella le gusta demostrar que es más inteligente que Percy, no importa si su orgullo la domina la mayoría de las veces, no importa si prefiere encerrarse en sus planos del Olimpo antes de pasear con Percy, no importa si ella lo obliga a hacer todo lo que le gusta y se enfada con él si lo ve mínimamente aburrido.

Nada de eso importaba porque Percy prefería a la hija de Atenea por encima de él, por encima de los demás. Y ella lo sabía, lo sabía y lo disfrutaba. Vanagloriándose por tenerlo, acaparando toda su atención y refregándoles en la cara a todos los demás de que él le pertenecía.

**I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now**

A ella realmente no parecía preocuparle que la mayor parte de las chicas en el campamento la miren con envidia y celos, a ella no le importaba que de vez en cuando la oráculo sonría tristemente en el recuerdo de algo que pudo y no fue.

Aun así, la oráculo también tuvo su oportunidad, pero fue demasiado tonta y la desperdicio. Nico nunca tuvo una oportunidad y nunca la tendría.

**Below my soul I feel an engine**

Pero nada de eso evita que Nico sienta una revolución interna cada que piensa en Percy, cada vez que lo ve, lo escucha, lo siente, lo huele…las sensaciones siguen ahí, ocultas, esperando el peor momento para salir. Y Nico teme que no podrá retenerlas por mucho tiempo más, teme que estén renaciendo nuevamente. Peor lo que más teme es que en realidad nunca se hayan ido.

**Collapsing as it sees the pain**

_-Hey Nico-_  el hijo de Hades se sorprende al escuchar el llamado  _-no deberías perderte tanto en tu mente_

Nico no sabe cómo responder a eso, está asustado, asombrado, temeroso de haber caído en la locura. Porqué lo que ve no puede ser real. Era inaudito, impensable y aun así doloroso el cómo un par de ojos verdes le devuelven la mirada.

**If I could only shut it out**

_-¿Quién eres?-_  pregunta el hijo de Hades con furia  _-¿cómo entraste aquí?_

_-¿Quién soy?-_  dice sarcástico el ojiverde  _-vamos Nico, tú sabes perfectamente quien soy_

_-No…no puedes…tú…Annabeth-_  logra tartamudear asustado, sin entender lo que pasa

_-Annabeth-_  murmura el otro  _-pero si es a mí a quién quieres Nico, es a Percy no a Annabeth_

Pero Nico no entiende por qué el hijo de Poseidón está en su camarote. No quiere que esté, no puede, no con él en ese estado de ánimo. No cuando es más vulnerable, cuando no puede ocultarse tras su máscara.

**I've come too far**

_-¿Qué pasa Nico?-_  pregunta Percy en un ronroneo  _-creí que me querías…aquí-_  murmura roncamente acorralando poco a poco al hijo de Hades

_-¿Dónde está Annabeth?-_  logra preguntar buscando frenéticamente una salida

_-Ella sigue ahí abajo, ya sabes dando un agradable paseo por los ríos de lava-_  dice encarcelando a Nico entre su cuerpo y la litera, con sus brazos formando fuertes cadenas para evitar su escape

_-Entonces que haces aquí-_  cuestiona Nico  _-¿por qué no estas con ella?_

_-¿por qué…?-_  dice Percy mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa  _-no deberías preocuparte por ella-_  murmura acercándose levemente al oído de Nico  _-lo único que debería importante es que estamos aquí…solos tú y yo-_  le susurra pegando su cuerpo al de Nico

El hijo de Hades no puede evitar soltar un jadeo. Pero eso estaba mal, eso era un error. Nico no podía permitir que continuara. Él no podía seguir, no debía seguir…

**To see the end now**

Pero Percy no parece compartir los mismos pensamientos que Nico. Con fuerza junta su boca con la del rey de los fantasmas, reclamándola como suya. Y Nico ve su fin. Él no puede evitar corresponder el salvaje beso, se pierde cada vez más cuando el hijo de Poseidón utiliza su lengua para explorar la cavidad de Nico.

**Even if my way is wrong**

Y Nico ya no es consciente de nada. Deja que Percy haga lo que quiera con él. Se deja acariciar, besar, apretujar…nada le importa. Él solo quiere vivir su momento muy a pesar de que después se arrepienta, sabe que comete un error pero ya no puede evitarlo.

Felizmente se deja arrastrar por los melódicos jadeos y gemidos, se pierde entre los susurros y risas roncas que el hijo de Poseidón suelta.

Nico no puede controlarse, suelta palabras en griego e italiano sin darse cuenta. Él solo puede notar como Percy va descendiendo poco a poco soltando sus labios bajando a su barbilla, luego a su cuello. Y sigue bajando utilizando sus labios, su lengua, sus dientes. Dibujando formas abstractas en su cuerpo hasta llegar al punto exacto donde Nico lo necesita más.

El hijo de Hades está nervioso por lo que continua, siente como Percy sopla levemente hasta de sumergirlo en un torrente de emociones sin sentido. Su mente queda en blanco, no puede pensar en nada, lo único que hace es sentir, sentir y volar sobre una marea de sensaciones placenteras. Hasta llegar a la cúspide donde Nico no puede evitar gritar aquello que calla.

**I keep pushing on and on and on and on**

Abriendo los ojos, sin detenerse a pensar en qué momento los cerro, busca al hijo de Poseidón pero no lo encuentra por ningún lado. Poco a poco la lucidez regresa a él. Su ropa sigue en su sitio. Su cama no ha sido revuelta. El Percy sombra lo sigue mirando con burla.

**There's nothing left to say now**

Nico sabe que su mascará se ha roto finalmente. Las sombras envuelven toda su habitación dándole la privacidad que necesita. Evitando que los oídos ajenos puedan escucharlo.

**There's nothing left 6os ay now**

Él simplemente se rompe. Grita y llora todo lo que calla. Porque fue demasiado tonto para creer, por unos minutos, que Percy lo prefería a él,

**I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now**

Porque a pesar de haber renunciado, de haber abandonado sus sentimientos por Percy…estos seguían ahí, jugando con su alma, con su mente, con su equilibrio

**I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now**

Nico sabe que ya no puede negarlo más. Que ya no puede seguir fingiendo que nada ha pasado, que nada está pasando. Nico ya no puede tapar el sol con un dedo.Simplemente debe renunciar a su abandono

**I keep falling, I keep falling down**

Porque solo le queda admitir que en realidad no ha olvidado al hijo de Poseidón.

**I keep falling, I keep falling down**

Solo le queda admitir que sigue enamorado de Percy

**I keep falling, I keep falling down**

Por eso los días siguientes se le hacen difíciles. Él puede notar como todo el mundo está pendiente de lo que le ocurre. Él puede notar como susurran a sus espaldas pensando que está preocupado por Annabeth, creyendo que su única prioridad es la hija de Atenea.

**I keep falling, I keep falling down**

Solo Jasón sabe la verdad, solo el hijo de Júpiter es consciente de lo que verdaderamente le pasa a Nico. Jasón se ha dado cuenta de las mentiras de Nico, ha visto como Nico no ha superado su "pequeño enamoramiento" Jasón sabe que en realidad Nico no podrá seguir si no se asegura que el hijo de Poseidón está a salvo.

**If you could only 6abe me**

¿Pero quién puede salvar a Nico de todo esto? No hay nadie, nadie puede ayudarlo. Nico lo sabe, por eso había cayado todo ese tiempo. No existe nadie que pueda socorrerlo.A Nadie le importa lo que suceda con él. Ni a los romanos, ni a los griegos, ni siquiera a su padre…solo a Percy…pero esta era una tarea que Percy no podía hacer.

Percy no podía salvarlo de lo que sentía, no podía ayudarlo a superarlo.

**I'm drowning in the waters of my soul**

Porque lo que siente Nico es demasiado tormentoso, demasiado asfixiante. Él ha intentado nadar contra la corriente sin resultado alguno. Ha hecho uso de todos los recursos que estaban a su alcance y aun así no ha podido escapar de la marea constante en la que se ha convertido su alma.

**There's nothing left 7os ay now**

Por eso no teme hacer frente al peligro que le asecha al hijo de la muerte. Es una prueba para él, una que seguramente no superara pero eso no importa. Nico está dispuesto a morir si es necesario.

**There's nothing left 7os ay now**

Pero no, la prueba era para Hazel y el teme nuevamente perder a su hermana, teme quedarse solo una vez más. No para hasta llegar a su lado y descubrir que su hermana fue quien salvo a Percy.

Nico mira y sabe qué hacer. Eso es lo mejor para todos, lo mejor para él.

**I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now**

Ignorar a Percy resulta más difícil de lo que parece. Sobre todo cuando es el mismo hijo de Poseidón quien lo busca, quien le habla, quien toma su mano y lo mira dolido por su rechazo. Es difícil porque no puede soportar la mirada preocupada que le da, no puede soportar notar ese reflejo de traición que inundan sus verdes ojos cuando anuncia que se va.

**I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now**

Nico no puede negarlo más, simplemente se rinde ante el sentimiento que tiene. Él está enamorado de Percy y nada va a cambiar eso…simplemente es hora de que lo acepte.


End file.
